Love isn't a choice it's a reward!
by metallicanirvana
Summary: My first slash fic ever, Stan loves Wendy but he can't deny his feelings for his best friend. Yeah it's a style or Stan/Kyle. Also includes Wendy/Bebe... uh Wenbe or Bendy! Please rate and review, I'm not an expert at this kind of stuff but... SLASH FIC!
1. Introduction

Stan

Stan

I was happy with Wendy, she is my one and only and I hope it sticks that way. Now I am 16, nearing 17 and slowly progressing into adulthood. I always wonder if the mark of ignorance would plague me when I ascend into maturity as it has too many of the adults in this town, if not all. However that was far from the truth, I wasn't going allow myself to fade into the stereotypical I.Q level of a south park adult, I hope I don't sound too smug.

"Hey dude, what you doing?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"I dunno, just thinking I suppose." I reply as Kenny, Cartman and Kyle all take a seat on the icy cold pond that we have come to admire greatly in the past few years.

"Thinking about what pussy?" Cartman asks with a dirty smirk.

"Shut up fat ass," Kyle said jumping in my defence before I had the chance. Kyle was a great friend to have; he was so compassionate, loving and caring. He always wanted what was best for his friends except for Cartman of cause. Cartman was a dick; there was no point in trying to hide that.

"You guys finish your history assignment?" Kenny suddenly asked.

"Yeah," I and Kyle say in unison. It's weird for me to notice this but Kyle's voice is occasionally sweet and it's so graceful I could listen to it all day.

"I didn't," Cartman said.

"Neither did I want to do it together?" Kenny asks.

"Nah dude, how about we just steal Stan and Kyle's?" Cartman suggests. Suddenly Wendy and Bebe appear out of no where.

"Hey Wend," I say as she walks near us.

"Hey," She said with a smile. I get up off of the snow, wiping the snow on my ass off. I think that we should stop sitting in cold snow, I mean it's a stupid thing to do but it's so relaxing. I hold her tightly as she rests her beautiful face on my shoulders.

"Hey Kenny, want to grab a coffee or something?" Bebe asked.

"Why?" Kenny replied idiotically.

"It could be fun…" She responds a little down and Kenny got up off the ground too.

"Well okay," Kenny says with a smile. They walk off towards Tweak's father's coffee shop. After they are gone from sight Cartman and Kyle both get off of the ground, obviously they didn't want to freeze their asses off.

"Wendy, leaves us alone you stupid bitch." Cartman randomly says, he is like that at times, extremely random and sexist or racist.

"Shut up fat ass," Wendy and Kyle say in unison. Kyle is such a good friend he even beats me to defending my girlfriend.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said as he started walking home.

"Never mind him," Kyle says with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys want to go see a movie or something?" Wendy asked.

"I'll be a third wheel, so I might as well go home or something." Kyle said rather dully.

"Don't be silly," Wendy said with a cute grin. Her lips curve the most faultless way ever.

"I have to finish my history project anyways." I give him a frown, I know he just wants to give me and Wendy some alone time but he shouldn't have to lie about it.

"Ok, well see you later then." Wendy said as Kyle started to walk. We all had a car except for Kenny but their something about walking that beats driving. I know that doesn't sound very… manly or whatever but it's true.

"Well you still want to see a movie?" Wendy asks, I never wanted to see a movie, she did.

"If you want too," I weakly say, I wasn't in the mood for a movie too be quiet honest.

"Stan, what's wrong honey?" It wasn't the movie that was on my mind, it was something else. Something so strange and bizarre that I didn't want to mention it to Wendy or anyone else for that matter. It was wrong, I was in love with Wendy and it should stay like that.

"Nothing, I just feel a little tired." That was the oldest and weakest argument available but it was the one I stuck with. I didn't want Wendy knowing how I felt about someone other than her, she was my life and my stick fantasies can stay in my head.


	2. Kyle: I have lame friends without Stan

Kyle

Kyle

Why is that I'm always left behind? They always give me a choice to go with them but I can't do that. I can't ruin any romantic moments for my selfish needs. Also it's kind of awkward being around Stan and Wendy, especially when it's practically a date. Kenny and Bebe have been really close too and soon all I'll have left is that asshole Cartman and the rest of my lame friends.

"Hey Kyle, why are you sitting out here in the cold?" I hear the familiar voice of a friend of mine. It was Butters, speaking of lame friends.

"Oh hey guys," I say turning to Butters and Tweak. Tweak and Butters are okay but Stan and Kenny are a lot more fun.

"AHH its freaking cold out here!! What if your ass freeze's over and a mountain bear rips off the flesh and feeds it to a fish god?" Tweak said in an agitated voice. He was sometimes so cute, his random train of thought and the way he expresses it is so adorable.

"I was just thinking dude, that's all." I say standing up, I think I got to do this shit less often. One day I am going to literal freeze my ass off by sitting in Stark's pond. It won't be so fun then.

"Well stop thinking on ice. You want to play some ball?" Butters asked.

"Yeah sure,"

"Cool man, we needed another player." Tweak says a little relaxed as we walked to the local courts. I can see why they needed another player now, they were about to play a game. Craig, Clyde and Token looked a little annoyed that they had taken their time to get here.

"Let's play already," Token said passing me a ball. We play for quite a while and despite Tweak not being able to dribble the ball without twitching we did pretty well.

"Ok Jew boy, last point wins." Craig says with a smirk. The last point was scored by me, a 3 pointer but who wants to go into details? We all decide to chill out on the ground, nothing fancy just hard concrete with small cracks.

"Dude, what's up with you, Stan and Wendy?" Clyde asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I reply. What kind of strange question was that?

"Well… they kind of invite you on dates or something like that but you never go…"

"Don't be a stupid asshole, a date is shared between two people not three." I firmly state.

"Don't you think it would be fun to be in a threesome with them? Wendy is pretty hot." Craig said and everyone was staring at him.

"And Stan?" Tweak asks in amusement.

"Well I guess you'll get the back side but I wouldn't mind banging that whore from the back." Craig states.

"Me neither," Clyde says with a smirk.

"You guys are sick…" I say, how could they think that about a friend's girlfriend?

"You're telling me you haven't even thought about?" Clyde asks.

"Dude, I'm so out of here." I say getting up and refusing to answer that question. Even if I have I would never dream of doing such a horrible thing to Stan. Besides I doubt Wendy would cheat on Stan like that anyways. But that whole threesome thing… that would be really, really, awkward. I mean I know Wendy is one of the most desired girls in town but if Stan was there.., Butters and Tweak came with me, we walk away from the pervert, sick and no use to man kind.

"Well, have you thought about it?" Butters asks, he isn't going to go on about this shit too is he?

"It's not important…"

"What about Stan?" Tweak asks.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever thought about doing that to Stan?" I could have slapped Tweak right there.

"Have you?" I respond in a harsh tone.

"Well of cause not but you and Stan are like…. Really close." He isn't really suggesting that I would have anal sex with Stan is he?

"He is my best friend." I reply annoyed that he would link my friendship to something like that. I know Stan is good looking and all, I mean if you got a chick by your side like Wendy how can you be anything else? That doesn't mean I feel… that way about him, we are just the closest of friends.

"Dude, let's just drop this and go play video games or something." I say not wanting to think about this anymore.

"Sure, I got the new Terrance and Philip game, it's a combat game with special moves that involve farting." Butters lamely states. Terrance and Philip are close too and no one tells them that they are gay.

A/N: I'm sorry this fic is so short, I'm just not that detailed of a slash writer since this is my first and I want to primarily focus on one thing and not have little sub plots and stuff.


	3. Stan: Sorry you had to hear that

Stan

Stan

"Oh Stan!! Stan!! Stan!!" Wendy screamed with me inside of her. I was doing her harder than I have ever done, more passion that I have ever shown and it was all to get a sick thought out of my head. Each thrust is my saying that I'm not gay, I am inside of a girl not a guy. The climax so ends and I rest on top of Wendy's body, my head on her supple breasts and my legs gently resting next to her.

"Stan you're amazing you know." She says with a cute smile, that's all that Wendy is slowly becoming… cute. I find 6 yr old boys cute and puppies cute. I want Wendy to be hot again, I mean she still is but I just don't feel the same about her anymore.

"Hey, how would you feel if we had a threesome or something?" I randomly say as we start to get dressed again.

"What? You don't want to have a hot blonde ruining our romantic moments do you?" No, not a blonde… a red head.

"What if it was a guy?" I ask buttoning my shirt, she was dressed fully. We had the house to ourselves, my parents were out and Shelly was somewhere…

"You're the only guy I want naked touching me in all the right places." It was stupid to even mention this. What am I thinking? Kyle is my best friend… I'm sure I just have been around him too much and am starting to get curious. I can't give Wendy up for him…

"You know Stan, what's with you lately? You don't seem… well I don't want to jump to conclusions but I think our love is fading… I mean I love you with all my heart but…" She didn't finish her sentence because I put a finger to her mouth.

"It's just a phase you know, I just want to study and stuff now." I hate lying to Wendy, its one thing I always want to avoid but there it was. A little white lie.

"Well I want my boyfriend back on of these days." She says with a smile and gives me a kiss on the cheek. It was soothing but it didn't heal a broken heart. A heart that is destroyed by its love for his best friend and girl friend. I wish I could have both but I can't… I always knew that. I just wish that I could have them both….

"Dude, how did you get into my house?" I ask, the one person I longed to see all day was standing in front of me.

"Spare key, you gave it too me dumb ass."

"Oh yeah…" I lamely respond.

"You guys… are aloud." Kyle weakly says. I turn a little red and Wendy let's out a teenager girl's giggle.

"Sorry… hope that wasn't… too disturbing."

"Trust me Wendy, it was." Kyle said with a smile. Wendy and Kyle are good friends, I don't want to do anything stupid and ruin their friendships as well as mine. I don't even know if Kyle feels the same way…


	4. Kyle and Stan: Am I gay?

Who the hell in their right mind knock on your night in the middle of the night

**Kyle**

Who the hell in their right mind knocks on your door in the middle of the night? I wipe away the tiredness from my eyes and walk down the stairs. I reluctantly open the door and there I see Stan. I didn't realise it was raining but it was, it made his jet black hair fuzzy and it hid his tears.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"Parents had an argument… they got drunk… look I just need to crash here tonight." He says in a frantic and afraid voice. I gesture him in and go look for a sheet and a pillow.

"Dude… they were really, really pissed off this time over nothing." They always are and I guess alcohol has a lot to do with it. I feel sorry for Stan sometimes, his father is a heavy drinker especially in recent years. He makes Kenny's father look like a child.

"Well get some sleep," I say, I was unsure whether to take the couch or the bed. I mean it is my bed but Stan just went through a lot.

"Uhh… have my bed dude," I say going to the couch. Before Stan could protest I fell asleep, I was tired after all.

I awake in the middle of the night to go to my room. Stan looked so cute sleeping…

"What are you doing?" Ike asked. How long was I staring at Stan for? He was magnetic my eyes instantly drawn to him.

"I was just wondering where my ipod was." I lamely say.

**Stan**

Why didn't I run to Wendy? Why did I choose Kyle…? I don't know why but I thought his face would cheer me up. It didn't. I walk back home to see police lines. Damn it, what happened last night…?

"Hey son, where do you think your going?" A police officer standing next to Chief Barbardy asked.

"No that's his home." Barbardy replied, the other officer didn't know me, thankfully.

"Stan, maybe you should pack up your stuff and uhh… just go away for a few days…" The chief said and now I knew the usual was happening. I don't want to come back, if I could leave now I would and never return. I get my stuff pack and I decide to stay at Kyle's since I know his parents will let me.

"Dude, sure… it will be just like having a brother." Kyle said in front of Ike. They were fighting over the T.V again. I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother, I mean having a sister is really annoying especially when it's Shelly.

"I'm watching the daily show with Jon Stewart." Ike said running to the living room, Kyle followed him.

"Do you guys really fight over things like this?" I ask amused. Kyle looked kind of… hot fighting, he seemed far from the skinny Jewish boy I used to know. He is a strong young man and time has only made him look better.

"Kyle, let's just watch the daily show for god's sake." I say pulling them apart from each other. In a way they were just like my parents, except more evenly matched.

"Fine, why do I cave to you?" Kyle says and that made me turn slightly red.

"Cause you like him." Ike said firmly switching the T.V to the channel he wanted to watch.

"I do not!! Dude I'm not gay." Neither am I. I mean I have had a relationship with Wendy for a while but Kyle… I never saw Kyle have a girl. Is Kyle possibly in the closet?

"Name one girl you have liked then." Ike said, challenging Kyle to prove his heterosexuality.

"Wendy…" He glumly said.

"Every guy in town thinks Wendy's hot… who else?" Ike replied, did they know I was standing right next to them?

"I named one, I know I was never going to get her anyways cause Stan was way too hot and I knew he liked her." Did I hear Kyle clearly? Did he just say I was way too hot? I wish I could hide the grin on my face but I can't. I always wondered if Kyle felt the same way about me… well I can't say that I love him but I mean…. I guess there is a physical attraction. I love Wendy though, I can't give her up for some stupid fuck now, ask later relationship but I know that won't be the case. Kyle is the person I have been the closest to ever. He is more than my best friend…

"You're so gay, I have even heard you listening to fall out boy, how gay are they?" Ike said with a smirk.

"They are stupid Canadians like you." Ike slapped Kyle and it looked like it could get ugly again but Kyle apologised. One thing I admire about Kyle is that he knows when he has gone too far. The list does go on but that is one thing I love about him.

**Kyle**

I find a blanket for Stan, which he wraps around himself. It was cold today, typical south park night.

"If you need anything don't wake me, you know where everything is." I say with a smile.

"You know Kyle, you shouldn't wear that hat all the time." He replies.

"Why?"

"Cause you got quite nice hair." He replies with a smile.

"No I don't, I got as Cartman says, a Jewfro."

"Yeah but it looks good on you." I think Stan took some stupid pills or something but I guess he is tired or something. I can't believe his parents were at it again, his dad used to be a nice guy till he became a heavy drinker. I think Stan's grandfather's death has a lot to do with that.

"You want to borrow my ipod or something to get to sleep?" I, like Stan, sometimes need music to put me out for some odd reason.

"Nah I'm fine dude." I leave him to sleep. He definitely looks cute clinging onto the blanket, I have to admit Wendy is lucky to have him although in the same sense Stan is lucky to have her.

"You so love him." Ike says when I walk to my room. He was sitting there spinning my world globe.

"No I don't…" I say.

"Kyle, look the friendship you too share is too extreme for it too be anything else."

"You don't know what your talking about… he is my best friend."

"Ask him before its too late." Ike says walking out of the room. I can't do that, he has such a wonderful thing going with Wendy… I can't break that no matter how I feel. I must burry my feelings for his happiness.


	5. Wendy: Death, pain and love

A/N: Everybody wanted a Wendy POV including me, so here it is…

A/N: Everybody wanted a Wendy POV including me, so here it is…

**Wendy**

I feel so betrayed, I don't know why but I do. Stan ran to Kyle with his problems. Doesn't he know that I am always here for him? Suddenly Bebe came running through my front door in tears.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"It's Kenny… he is dead." Bebe said crying.

"WHAT?" I ask. Kenny was always mischievous and was searching for an adventure a lot of the time.

"I walked to his house today and his mother said he was dead. I went to his room and saw his lifeless body, he overdosed on heroin…." I put my arms around Bebe to calm her down; I know it's a big thing. I really liked Kenny; he was a nice boy even if he was strange at times.

"Wendy, it's just feels so wrong." I wipe the tears from her face, her eyeliner running down her perfectly smooth skin. She looked a mess much like a drag queen.

"I know, he was a good friend of mine too…" I have to admit this is how I pictured him going out but I didn't think it would be this soon. He is only 17 I thought he would live for at least a 10 years and was hopeful that he would come clean.

"He looked so peaceful in his sleep." Bebe said as I held her tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bebe was like a little child sometimes, she was so cute and cuddly but I was referring to her behaviour. I know this is a big tragedy but she treats every bad thing like this.

"Bebe, I know this is kind of cliché but… Kenny must be watching from up above and do you really think he wants to see you like this?" I ask as she wipes away the last of her tears.

"I guess not." She replied as I let go of her, she ruined my blouse with her tears but I don't mind. Kenny was a good friend of mine like I have said. At one point we were really, really close… best friend close but that all started to fall apart when his drug addictions got too much to handle. He was still always a good friend but I couldn't share that friendship with him anymore, it involved too much worrying.

"So how's Stan?" Bebe asked in an attempt to change the subject. I sat down on the sofa not responding and she sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I don't know why but girls aren't afraid of doing things like that with friends, guys classify it as gay but it's such a sign of friendship in my opinion.

"He… has had some problems, he ran off to Kyle's and I haven't heard from him since." I bluntly state, it was the truth. I know it annoys me that he ran to Kyle instead of me but what annoys me more is that he hasn't called. I know he has a lot on his plate but… I suddenly hear loud knocking on the door and Bebe opens it to reveal Stan and Kyle. I don't know why but I feel angry he brought Kyle. I shouldn't be angry at Kyle, he is a nice guy but why does it feel like he is stealing Stan from me?

"Wendy, I been busy… I'm sorry I didn't call, something just happened at home… and I been to occupied to call." I give him a fake smile and say that's okay.

"Hey Bebe, where's Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"He is dead…" Bebe said starting to cry again.

"What?" Stan asked shocked.

"He overdosed on heroin." I lamely add with a miserable look.

"I told him to quit that shit!" Kyle said.

"Well it's not easy when he has stupid Jews as his friends." I blurt out, everyone is looking at me. What did I just say?

"I'm sorry," I say running upstairs into my room. What is becoming of me? Am I turning into Cartman or something…. I never said a racist thought in my life but that was harsh especially to a guy as nice as Kyle.

"Wendy, is everything ok?" Bebe and Stan walk into the room. They see me staring at the mirror, the person on the other end looks so different. She looks so angry, hostile and ugly… that can't be me.

"Stan… you should just go with Kyle and be happy." They both look at me in shock.

"What? No way dude… I love you, me and Kyle are just best friends, you're the one my heart beats for." Stan replies. I don't know whether I'm a paranoid or he is in denial. I wish I knew what was going through his mind.

"Seriously Wendy… I mean I'm staying at Kyle's and if that bothers you I'll come stay here…" I knew he only said that only knowing my parents won't allow it.

"Stan… you seriously don't think they are gay do you? Wait… they would look so cute together."

"BEBE!!" I shot back, the anger coming out of basically no where.

"Oh I'm sorry, I mean we would look cute together as a couple if that helps."

"It doesn't." I say bitterly.

"Stan you know I love you and I just want what makes you happy…"

"You make me happy," I can feel him forcing his comments out and instead of letting them flow they usually do.

"There is just some stupid thoughts going through my head but I want you… not Kyle." So he admitted to it… in a way that relieves me a little but at the same time makes me feel like dying.

"You know a threesome…" I nearly slap Bebe, this wasn't the time for fun and jokes. I think too much of Kenny has rubbed off on her.

"Wendy, I want to be with you… please don't make this any harder than it is."


	6. Kyle and Stan II: The kiss

Stan

**Stan**

I felt like crying, he was one of my best friends and he is getting buried in front of my eyes before he is even 20.

"Dude, I can't believe he is gone…" Kyle said, a tear forming on his emerald green eyes. Those eyes are amazing I have to admit, damn it… I'm slowly falling in love with Kyle. Why can't I stop it? Does he feel the same way?

"I know…" I say, his body was lowered. People started to disappear; all that was left was his closest friends.

"Ah… the maggots are going to eat him!!" Tweak screamed.

"Can you just be quiet for 10 minutes?" Craig said. Those two have become close, its weird… when we were young Craig was an enemy of ours. As soon as he and Tweak become close friends he slowly became friends with us as well.

"He was too young," Tweak says sitting down next to his tombstone.

_Kenny's sleeping now, come back later._

I have no idea why he wanted that in engraved on is tombstone but I know Kenny had often said he would hate us if we didn't imprint it. For some reason it felt like Kenny knew this was going to happen, he made it happen. I love him with every inch of my body but why did he go into that world? That world has stolen him from us.

"You think friends are going to be around for ever but they aren't." Bebe said staring at his tombstone. It was such a bizarre thought; below this ground my best friend sleeps.

**Kyle**

It's kind of cool to have Stan around. One day my parents were out, me and Stan decided to have a few drinks.

"They say share a bottle of absinthe and you'll know that man well." Stan said with a smile as he pours a shot in a glass and lit it.

"Dude, I'm not drinking that." I say, it's like 82 and it was lit. It would stain my tongue with pain. Stan just laughed and blew out the flame giving me the small glass.

"Don't be a pussy," He says with a smile. I know its stupid but his smile is almost taunting and I take the shot.

"SHIT!!" I scream, he laughs and pours two drinks for us. Soon we finish the whole bottle and are pretty wasted. Stan was looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"There has always been something I wanted to do… something I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"What dude?"

"I love you." He said moving in and kissing me. His tongue moving like a serpent around my mouth made me fight back with my own tongue. It felt so right but at the same time so wrong mainly because I have thoughts of Wendy in my mind.

"Stan… I..." Before I could finish Stan passed out. I can't believe what just happened. I knew it was slowly building up inside both of us but I didn't want this to happen. I know I love Stan but I can't ruin what I have with him….


	7. Stan and Wendy: It's not over or is it?

Stan

A/N: I'm sorry that the slash part in the last chapter was poorly written… and I'm even sorrier for the end of this chapter. You'll see…

**Stan**

"Hang over?" I ask as Kyle walks into the room looking depressed.

"Yeah dude…. What did we do last night?" I myself only remember it vaguely; I remember one incident too well…

"Don't you remember anything?"

"I can't remember much after that one flaming shot you gave me, it was some powerful stuff." Maybe you don't remember but I do… I did something incredibly stupid, I kissed Kyle. It was a fit of passion and I told him I loved him. All of a sudden I felt a little dirty, I love Wendy how could I betray her like that?

"I remember everything." Ike said with a smile.

"You were in the house?" Kyle asked confused. He thought he went out with his parents as I had believed.

"Ike… can I talk you too you?" I ask.

"Sure," He says as we walk out of the house.

"Dude I only remember something about… well what happened last night?" I ask.

"You kissed Kyle, he kissed you back… you said you loved him and he said the same."

"You can't tell Kyle that…" I say.

"What? Why?"

"Cause… maybe he was just drunk, he doesn't feel that way about me." Ike let out a little laugh, I don't understand what is so funny.

"Trust me, he feels the same way about you as you feel about him. Your love can be seen by a blind man." Ike said.

"You know Ike, your pretty smart for a Canadian." I say with a laugh.

"Well your pretty gay for being Wendy's boyfriend." He was right. How was I going to tell Wendy? I and she had being going so good for so long and now everything between me and her was going to be ruined. What if me and Kyle don't work out? I would have sacrificed the best thing that ever happened to me… God damn it!! Why couldn't this be simpler? Why couldn't it just be that I could have both?

Wendy always had to fight for me, I had spent so much time with my best friend that I had hardly any time to spend on her. Now I had a choice to make, the one I have always had to make… nearly every step in my life has involved these two choices… Wendy or Kyle?

**Wendy**

"Wendy… you're a mess." Bebe said concerned as she walked into my bed room. It wasn't just Kenny that was on my mind… it was Stan and Kyle. What are they doing now? Would Stan stay loyal to me?

"Bebe, it's just… I don't know why but I feel like my destiny is interrupted…" Bebe looked at me in confusion.

"That's enough of that." Bebe said pulling the covers off of me.

"No…" I say. I try to grab it back but she doesn't let me.

"Aw Wendy, you look so cute right now." Bebe says with a smile.

"I just want Stan… that's all."

"Just like a baby wanting its bottle, you're so adorable Wendy." Bebe said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I need to make love to Stan right now! Right now, I know it's a sick thought but I just want reassurance. I just want to feel him inside of me to know that I still got him.

"Why don't you go visit him?" Bebe asked.

"Cause he is at Kyle's…" I said weakly. I liked Kyle, he was a nice guy so why am I slowly starting to hate everything about him? I never thought I would be jealous of someone but now I'm jealous of one of my closest friends…

"Call him here, you two need some time alone. I can imagine how cute you would be screaming with him thrusting inside of you." She spent way too much time with Kenny to say something like that. I threw up a little bit in my mouth and I resisted the urge to throw up completely.

"Bebe, are you by any chance… gay?"

"I'm not sure… I know I loved Kenny, so I'm at least a bi…" She said rather openly although Bebe was always open to me. Bebe calls Stan for me, saying that I urgently want him.

**Stan**

"Oh hey Bebe," Kyle says in the kitchen.

"Oh… ok, Stan? You got a call." What the hell does Bebe want to talk to me about? I get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Bebe, how's it going?" I ask.

"It still hurts that Kenny is gone." She replies.

"Yeah I know…" I sadly say into the phone. It will always hurt that Kenny is gone, he deserved to grow old with us but we knew his drug addictions would take him from us one day. We tried our best to get him off the drugs but it's too late now.

"Wendy wants to see you… can you come over now?"

"Sure," I say. I want to see Wendy too… I just don't know what I want to say to her. I haven't even talked to Kyle about it either, I'm just so confused on what to do. I hang up the phone and tell Kyle that I'm going over to Wendy's. He seemed a little sad when I said that but said he'll cook diner tonight instead of me if I stay there too long.

"I guess I'll have to stay there for a while now." I say with a smile. He knew that I loved to cook but I wasn't in any mood to do it right now. I walk over to Wendy's nervously, I have no idea what I should say.

"Hey… Wendy." I say as soon as she opens the door. She was dressed in a sexy mini skirt and in a small top that left half of her stomach and back revealed. It's not typical for Wendy to dress like that and has she gotten a belly button piercing too? This is out of character of her.

"Are you okay?" I ask knowing the normal Wendy wouldn't do this…

"Yeah, come in… my parents are gone and I… I just…" She pulled me into the house, closed the door and put her arms around me.

"Stan I just want to know I still matter to you…" I was confused at what's going on… does she some how know about my feelings for Kyle? That's impossible… Ike was the only one that knows and I doubt he would tell Wendy.

"You will always matter to me… what is this all about?" I ask but she doesn't respond, she stares blankly into my eyes. Suddenly she kisses me, it was a fiery kiss of passion. Her tongue was fighting in my mouth, fighting my thoughts of Kyle. I don't know if this is right.

She drags me to her bed room and suddenly I start to feel a little bad. I like Wendy but I love Kyle too but I don't know if Kyle feels the same way. According to Ike he does but I want to know for myself. Maybe I love Wendy and I'm just interested by the idea of Kyle…

"Stan, are you okay honey?" Wendy asked. She was on the bed waiting for me but I'm not sure what I want. She is so tempting right now but I just feel like its just lust, its not love…

"I'm… fine." I say getting on top of her. I don't even bother to wait for her to get undressed, I put my penis inside of her and start thrusting. Thrusting harder than I ever have just to know if this is love real or not.

"Oh Stan!! STAN OW YOU'RE HURTING ME!! STAN!!" She screams but I don't stop thrusting, faster than I thought was possibly I just want to know…. If I still love her or if my love for has been replaced with Kyle's love.


	8. Stan and Kyle III: I'm so sorry Wendy

A/N: I'm actually quite shocked at the popularity of this fic… it was just suppose to be a muck around fic never anything serious

A/N: I'm actually quite shocked at the popularity of this fic… it was just suppose to be a muck around fic never anything serious. I seriously think No Escape and South Park X totally own this but I want to make sure you still enjoy this fic till the end.

**Stan**

"What's with you?" Wendy asked, I was laying on top her. We had finished having sex a few minutes ago but she hadn't said anything till she said that and slowly the feeling of being dirty was growing inside of me.

"Wendy… I'm sorry," I say getting up and putting my clothes on.

"I can't be with you, I'm sorry… I will always love you but I don't love you in that way anymore." I say shamefully, it was so hard saying those words to her. She was my flower that grew in the pot of dirty that is South Park. All those memories we shared together, I love her sure but I just don't feel the same way about her anymore.

"Is it because of Kyle?" She said, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"… I'm not sure," I say.

"You're not mad are you?" I ask, it was a stupid question but I decide not to wait for an answer.

"Please don't be mad, I never deserved you…" I say walking away from this scene, this relationship and the girl I will always love in a small way.

**Kyle**

"Dude you got to do something about Stan." Ike says randomly, I was busy frying some chicken but I gave him my full attention.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Do you love him?" Ike bluntly asked.

"What?" I ask a little shocked.

"Ok, so you're in denial…" Ike said.

"No…. I do love him… its just, how do you know?"

"Kyle, brothers know this kind of thing…" Ike says with a smile.

"I can't do anything about it though, Stan and Wendy are going out, I don't want to ruin their relationship… Wendy is a friend and I don't want to hurt her…" I say.

"Fair enough. However I have a feeling that Stan will soon realise where his heart belongs." Ike said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer but walked upstairs.

"Hey Jew," Cartman said with a smirk as he walked into my house. I knew I should have shut the door…

"What do you want fat ass?" I ask.

"I just want to know how you and your boyfriend were… tell me Kyle, does his penis feel good inside of you?" I tackle Cartman and punch him twice before realising how immature I am.

"Kyle, God damn it!! Look, I just saw Stan walking from Wendy's house, he looked really, really depressed…" Cartman said as we both got up from the ground.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing of cause. But you're the only person that makes Stan happy when he is down like that. I wish I felt what you two feel, a friendship so strong that nothing can break it." Cartman could be right, maybe nothing could break our friendship and that means if we started dating and it didn't work out… it wouldn't be that bad of a thing. I still don't want to do it because of Wendy, she is so sweet to me. She even didn't mind if I was ruining their romantic moments and if I hurt her like this… Suddenly Stan walked into the room, Cartman was right he looked depressed. His beautiful blue eyes were slowly forming tears.

"Stan, what's the matter?" I ask putting an arm on him.

"Wendy… me…." He said before doing something I'm sure is from pure impulse. He put his arms around me and kissed me. It wasn't one of those kisses you give to your mother, it was a proper kiss with his tongue. It felt so good to have his tongue dancing in my mouth, it destroy all the feelings of sadness I had. But I can't do this… I push him off me.

"Stan, I love you… but Wendy…"

"We broke up…"

"Sweet!!" Cartman said running out of the house.

"Kyle, I have always loved you but I didn't think it would come to this…" He said resting his head on my shoulder. I agree with what he said, I loved him too but I didn't think we would ever be… like this. Suddenly Ike walks down from his room and has a grin on his face.

"So you guys finally did it eh? Stan a good kisser?" Stan and I both blushed a little.

"Shut up dude," I said with a smile as I held the boy I loved.

"What if this doesn't work out though…?" Stan asked.

"Our friendship is too strong to be broken by anything so relax." I say running a hand across his smooth cheek. Suddenly Wendy comes storming into the room, she didn't look happy at all, she looked worst when she saw him in my arms.

"Wendy… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this." I say sheepishly.

"Don't apologise…" She said bitterly, I have no idea why she came. I think she originally came to talk to Stan but after seeing him in my arms she left as quickly as she entered. Have I done something wrong? I love Stan but I didn't want to hurt Wendy…

"Dude, is something burning?" Ike asked.

"Oh shit!!" I say running to the frying pan.

"Meh, it was worth it."


	9. Stan and Wendy II: Time to move on?

Wendy

**Wendy**

"What do you want?" I ask as I open the door. I wasn't an any mood to deal with Cartman right now.

"I heard you and Stan broke up and I saw Kyle and Stan kissing." It felt so bad to hear that. I loved Stan… how could he throw me away so easily?

"We are temporarily not dating." I say annoyed.

"It's okay Wendy, Stan was lucky to have you in the first place."

"Fuck off Cartman," I say slamming the door. There is a knock on the door about 3 minutes.

"Fuck off Ca… uhh hi Bebe." I say as she enters the house.

"What happened? Why did you want to see me?" She asks.

"Me and Stan broke up." I say, tears slowly falling to the floor. She puts her arms around me, I never so happy till I cried on a girl.

"Bebe… this is going to be really random… but I love you." I don't know why but as me and Stan were having our relationship disappear my desire for Bebe appeared. I want her so badly right now.

"I have waited for a while for you to say that." Bebe say putting her arms around me. It's true what they say, blondes are hot… or was it dumb? Am I just trying to Stan jealous… no its not that, I love Bebe…

**Stan**

What have I done? God damn it I should have seen this coming. I know Wendy deserves better than me but she loved me…

"Hey fags, how are you guys?" Cartman said a little depressed sitting on Kyle's couch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Oh you guys it's nothing,"

"No come on…" I say.

"Well… nothing," He said.

"Come on, tell us…" I say losing my patients.

"It's just Wendy doesn't like me." Me and Kyle look at each other, did we have to deal with his stupidity on top of everything else?

"Well when you're a racist and a republican against a liberal activist you're going to run into some problems. Do you… like Wendy?" I asked. It was weird to think of Wendy as my ex girlfriend now.

"Yeah… I have always envied you… how did you get Wendy? Why did you throw her away for a Jew?" Cartman asked as Kyle told him to shut up.

"I gave up Wendy for the love of my life."

"Awh that's so sweet Stan, you two should get a room." Cartman said annoyed.

"Shut up fat ass, we got enough problems to deal with." What have I done to Wendy? Would she ever forgive me and Kyle for what we did? I broke her heart, she loved me so much and I just threw her away. Now I am dating my best friend but what if it was a mistake? Oh well I guess it's a little late to rethink what I did. What is done is done, no going back and changing that. I lost Wendy and gained Kyle. No matter how it ends, I will never have Wendy again.


	10. Kyle II: THis is how it ends

**Kyle**

"What has Bebe got that I haven't?" Cartman asks in a depressed tone.

"Would you shut up about that? We got bigger problems to deal with." Stan said and he was right. What the hell was I thinking? I broke up Stan and Wendy… no matter how they want to put it, I broke them up. Now Stan and Wendy haven't spoken a word to each other for nearly a month. I got Stan, and Bebe has Wendy but everything is happening so fast. They can't forget the past that quickly, I know they can't and the problem is… what if this doesn't work out?

"Dude, I don't know what you guys are worried about… you two always liked each other. No matter how much you tried to hide your love for each other under your 'best friends' label, you were meant for each other." Cartman said, that was something that shocked both me and Stan.

"It's not that… I feel guilty, I did this…" I lamely stated.

"Of cause you feel guilty, you're a Jew. If you didn't kill Jesus maybe things would have been better for you. Wendy and Bebe look happy together as well. This wasn't destruction, this was… liberation, you freed Stan and Wendy. They were in a relationship that neither of them wanted anymore." Wow Cartman is on fire with his words today, I'm even going to let that Jew thing slide.

"How do you know that neither of them wanted it anymore? Did… do you still want Wendy?" I ask Stan. His beautiful bluish eyes stare into mine, for a second I felt like I could drown into them, into him, into our love.

"I… I like Wendy but I don't love her, at least I don't think I do…" Stan isn't even sure himself, what have I done?

"That's it… I'm going to go talk to Wendy right now…" I say getting up from Stan's couch. How did it end like this? Stan and Wendy loved each other, at the very least… liked each other… now they are enemies. He sacrificed so much for me, what if I can't live up to his fantasy? What if I can't be the perfect boyfriend?

I don't know anything about pleasing a man. I knew I was never good with the ladies but I never thought I would be… a homosexual. But am I really gay? I mean we are just teenagers, maybe this is an experimental phase and if it is, then I broke up a couple that could have last till death did them apart.

It was a very cold winter morning, I could feel my soul freeze more and more as I walked to Wendy's house. I have to do this, for Stan and Wendy. I knock on her door and after a minute the door is opened to reveal Bebe with a warm smile.

"Oh Hey Kyle, what's up?" She seemed very relaxed and happy but that's just usual bubbly Bebe for you. Can someone with such a care-free personality actual love someone that is so serious?

"Can I talk to Wendy?" I ask.

"What happened? You and Stan not working out? Now you want to break me and Wendy up too? Fat chance!" Those were the harshest words she has ever said to me. Well I guess she definitely has a lot of passion for Wendy, maybe breaking Stan and Wendy was for the best, I know neither of them will see it that way right now.

"It's not like that… I want to sort this out, I love Stan… you love Wendy and both of those are vice-versa so why has this rivalry formed?" Bebe looked at me carefully, she looked in limbo herself. She just like me has been dragged into the infantry, we are dying on the front line, while trying to protect our love… is this some kind of proxy war between me and Bebe?

"Come in," Bebe said opening the door. I enter the house and instantly catch Wendy sitting quietly in the living room, reading her physics notes.

"Studying huh?" I ask, I guess that wasn't a good way to start things but I said it before I thought it.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Wendy said staring at me.

"I want to… talk? Do you have some spare time?" I ask her in the nicest manner I could. I would understand why she wouldn't want to talk to me, I caused her break-up with Stan.

"I am much happier with Bebe, I don't want you or Stan around me again." Wendy spitted out in fury.

"I know you're happier with Bebe and I think Stan is happier with me, that's not the point. We used to be all so close before all of this… I never wanted to break you and Stan up…" Wendy closed her physics book and looked directly at me in a cold stare.

"Well you did it anyways, didn't you?"

"Did you really love Stan just before you broke up? Stan… I don't think he did." Wow, after breaking them up I am going the wrong way about fixing things up.

"No, that's not the point… I felt our love slipping away but it wasn't time that broke us apart, it was you. Before it was like your best friends and it was hard to get time with Stan alone, it was like you never wanted me and Stan to be together. Slowly you were breaking us apart, whether you knew it or not" Wendy said.

"It's not like that…"

"Then what was it like? 'Hey Stan want to see a movie?', 'sure,' and then you had to always be there… always, then you came with us too. Like a spy in disguise, you slowly worked on breaking us apart."

"I… well, I just wanted to kind of come over here and fix things up. We used to be friends, I mean I always liked you. I was so glad that you were dating my best friend, I mean your pretty and all but your not one of those stuck up bitches that play with their cell phones all day."

"Yeah and you ended that, now please leave before you cause me anymore pain," Wendy said bitterly. She was not going to let this pass right now, maybe one day she will forgive me but not today. Today, she loathed me for what I had done, for what Stan had done, for what is happening. I wish things could work out between the three of us but for now, she is hurting and nothing I can say or do will change that.

A/N: I don't know if this is a good way to end a story but that's it. So what did you think?


End file.
